


Giddy up!

by misfitroo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Male Solo, Sorry Not Sorry, bad dragon usage, horse dildo, i did the thing, implied!Mavin, implied!Michael/Lindsay, oh god i did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitroo/pseuds/misfitroo
Summary: After a night of drinking with Lindsay, Michael decides to go home and sleep early. Not before getting a text from Gavin about a "gift" for him. "Jesus Christ Gav, Its not my birthday..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So how bout' that election...? Ugh been stressed lately and I figured I'd write again. Enjoy!

"Hello?" Michaels keys jingled as he opened the door to his apartment. Gavin texted him saying that he had brought a little surprise to his doorstep. It wasn't there. His steps were quick and together as if he was afraid that if he stepped on something, it would pop out at him. It turns out that when he turned the corner, a red and yellow gift box sat on his pull out couch. 

"Jeez Gav, it's not my fucking birthday..." he scoffed and trotted over to the box. It had a note attached with a poorly drawn Pinkie Pie on the cover. Gavin was never really an artist. 

Michael read the card silently to himself, worrying the three beers he just drank hindered his reading ability. He couldn't have been that drunk, he knew how to call a cab. 

"To my boi," Michael rolled his eyes at the cliché start to an otherwise sloppily done card. He could do better and he was drunk. "Excuse the rush of this shitty card. But to get to the point, i found this for you. Do with this what you want ;) -Gavin" 

The wink face threw Michael off. This usually meant that he had some sick prank in mind. Michael suddenly became weary of his surroundings, making sure Gavin didn't jump out from behind his fucking couch or something. 

He crooked his finger on the yellow ribbon, peeling it off of the box. It was poorly wrapped so it didn't take long for him to get it open. The box was sealed with tape. "God damnit" Michael couldn't do this drunk. He grabbed a pocket knife from his khaki shorts and stabbed the box. It felt almost empty. The box was a third his size but it had only one thing in it but man that one thing was heavy. 

After a good five minutes of stabbing, he punched the box and it caved into itself. Michael stood still, speechless on the box's contents. A flash of bright yellow caught his eye first. He knew exactly what it was the second he looked in the box. He may have been drunk, but he wasn't stupid. It was a fucking dildo.

This one was odd in shape. The base had balls but the shaft had ridges every half inch or so up to the head. And the head itself flared out, unlike a human's penis.

Michael felt weird touching it at first but he got over it quickly, thinking that if he couldn't pick up a damn dildo he was a pussy. "Jesus Christ. " Michael said out loud. "Is this a fucking horse cock?!"

Michael was dumbfounded at Gavin's little 'surprise'. He didn't know whether to laugh or be really insulted. But he was drunk of course so his feelings kind of mushed together like a pile of horse shit. He held it by the balls, letting it dangle from his grip. It was so heavy and it looked to be about a foot long. What the fuck did Gavin expect him to use this for. Lindsay would be insulted if he gave this to her. And it would take up so much space on his desk at work. Plus its a weird ass thing to have just sitting around. Michael shivered at the thought of this phallic object actually going inside someone. How would that even work? 

That got him thinking, what would any guy use this for? Did men's assholes really stretch that wide? He found his hand floating its way too his ass, feeling around the hole in a drunken haze of curiosity. It was tight at the touch and he shivered. It didn't necessarily feel bad. Michael sighed. "What the fuck am I doing?" He rested his other hand on his temple, "This is what I get for drinking more beers than usual."

Michael found himself circling his puckered hole around and around. He let out soft whimpers at the tight feeling that sent shivers up to the base of his spine. His growing erection pushed against his zipper, painfully growing every time he circled his asshole. 

This was so fucking weird. He had to stop. What if someone walked in? His door was unlocked after all. He found himself just going further and further every minute that passed. 

His other hand found it's way to his zipper and he pulled it down, eager to relieve the pressure in his boxers. Pre cum leaked out of his cock head and stained the front of his boxers. He rubbed it in wet circles. Michael threw his head back at the sudden attention his cock was getting. He felt his cock throb behind the thin cloth he wore around his waist and he couldn't take the teasing anymore. He pulled his boxers down to his knees and spit in his hand. His cock was red and hot, wanting the slick wetness of his hand around his mushroom head. But he neglected his cock, the spit was to lube up his asshole. Michael breathed lowly at the cool spit that dripped down the hole. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He pressed an index finger into his entrance and hissed. God, it was still so tight. How could he do this. "I guess lotion will have to do..." he thought out loud. 

The wet lotion was a bit thick but he lubed up the long, yellow dick, wincing at every thrust. He still didn't know how this would work out. This dick had to be over a foot long. His hand started to slide down the long shaft with ease so now was as good a time as ever. He took a deep breath, preparing his ass again with his spit coated fingers. After a couple seconds of sensual massaging of the opening, he was ready to slip the horse cock in. God, he hated being a brony right now.

The head was so flared that he couldn't get the tip in without stretching his hole open with his two fingers. As the head made its way past his tight opening he hissed out loud again. Mostly in pain he stopped pushing the cock in and let his ass tighten around it. Oh shit, now it felt good. 

He pushed back deeper onto the bulbous shaft, feeling every ridge as he slid. Oh god, oh god, he was more than half way there. His lips flattened together and he hummed. 

"M-m-more!" he heard his voice go higher than anything he's ever expressed before. Suddenly the head halted, hitting a spongey spot in the jersey boy's rectum. 

"Fuck!" He practically barked out in surprise. The dildo couldn't go any further. He was completely full of cock and he fucking reviled in the feeling. His mouth fell orbicular and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He needed to move. He couldn't take the still teasing of the hot horse rod stretching out his dripping hole.

He scooted over to the wall, ass first, suction cupping the cock to the wall. His ass was red hot and his cock, throbbed with anticipation. As he pulled the cock halfway out, sweat dripped from his forehead, coating his glasses. It felt so good, he had never sweat this much before in his life, even with his personal trainer. 

Ripping off the glasses in desperation he pushed back on the cock. His head fell back again once more, banging on the wall behind him. He was so clouded with pleasure, he felt nothing. Pulling out again, he built up speed. At this point he didn't care if someone walked in, they would see him as the dirty dick slut he secretly was. 

His mouth fell open all the way as he rocked his blush splattered ass against the shaft. The wood floor creaked as his hips slammed against the wall, thrusting the cock right into his prostate. A loud mewl escaped his agape mouth. That incentive was just enough to rile him up even more. He went at it even faster. Hot hisses and very audible gasps filled the room as he continued to crash down on that thick dick. He was close.

His face splattered red, revealing the full extent of his brown freckles. He grit his teeth as he pushed all the way down on the cock one last time, his hand slowly stroking the underside of his cock, gradually thrusting faster. 

His cock turned a beautiful shade of crimson as he roared out his orgasm. Cum splashed all over the floor, a small strand still attached to his cock head. 

His breathing was labored, struggling for air he collapsed in overwhelming pleasure. His vision was blurry and tinted black. Shit. He needed to clean this up quick before Lindsay got home.


End file.
